The present disclosure relates generally to an inkjet printing apparatus and a method for printing UV curable ink.
Inkjet printing is widely used for printing of small scale projects, such as personal photographs, documents, etc., and large scale projects, such as billboards, banners and point of sale displays. Inkjet printing involves manipulation of ink drops ejected from an orifice or a number of orifices of a printhead onto an adjacent print substrate. Relative movement between the substrate and the printhead enables substrate coverage and image creation. When inkjet printing is used to print with ultraviolet (UV) curable inks, the printed inks are cured to form the final image. UV curable inks are popular because they generate lightproof and waterproof images, and images printed with UV curable inks are typically characterized by vivid colors. Ink curing generally requires large amounts of UV radiation and therefore powerful UV sources are used.